An Advantage
by xXxSweeneyxXxToddxXxLoverxXx
Summary: Em gets in a wreck with her friend Jess on their way to a party. She mysteriously wakes up in the hospital feeling different. Did the docor do something or is it just her. And what will happen when Em and Jess go after the same guy. R&R plz i will luv ya.


~Some things you just won't know till later….~

Me and my friend were on our way to the party. Jessica my friend was going to meet her boyfriend and I was "suppose to" find one. Jessica was spending the night until we found out that Jeff was going to throw a party. So we snuck out without my parents knowing. If we disappeared no one would know where we are.

"Maybe this was a bad idea Jess…..," I told the girl driving. Her brown hair was flowing in the wind coming from the window.

"Oh you hush sissy…... Your just afraid of getting a new boyfriend aren't you?" She looked at me with her brilliant blue eyes. Her porcelain skin was glowing in the moonlight. I'd hate to have something happen to her.

"Put your eyes back on the road I don't want to wreck tonight or any other night. Kay?" Me and her looked back at the road and seen a car heading straight towards us. "SHIT JESS!"

The black truck collided with our car. I went through the window since I wasn't wearing my seatbelt. The air was cold as ice as I soared through it into the grass. Then I heard an exploding noise. It came from the wrecks direction.

"NO JESSICA," I screamed in the cars direction. She couldn't die. We were going to find me a boy and see her boyfriend. That's impossible. I sat and cried. Then I felt the pain in my head. It hurt like hell. Everything went black when I heard sirens coming towards the site.

………….Three Days Later……………

I woke up in a white room. It burned my eyes after the only thing I have seen lately is black. I heard a monitor beeping. Great ,it must mean I'm in the hospital. Grrrr, I hate the hospital. I wonder if Jess made it. All of a sudden I felt tears forming in my eyes. Of course she is not going to make it. The fucking car exploded.

The doctor came in and walked over to me.

"I see that you are awake Miss Skullman."

"Doctor you can just call me by my first name if you want."

"Okay Miyuki," the doctor said while smiling at me. I looked at his tag and it said Doctor Death. How convenient. A doctor with the last name death.

"How is Jess?" I looked at his face. He had a little fur there but not to much. His eyes were blue like ice. His skin looked paler than an average human.

"She is just fine. Lucky to survive actually. We were lucky we came in just the nick of time." I felt so rejoiced with joy I jumped off of the bed.

"Can I go see her please?" I didn't feel the pain in my head anymore. I felt to happy to feel it.

"Tomorrow after you are fixed up" I eyed him weird and sat back down. Maybe this might just be a fib. He might of not been able to save her and he is just lying to me. He might kill me over night.

"NO I WANT TO RIGHT NOW." He looked shocked about my surprise attack, but then his face recomposed itself with sympathy for me.

"Miss, are you okay?" He also had a hint of concern for me but I didn't put up with it. There is no way I'm going down without a fight. They are planning to kill me.

"Um, yea. Just how long have I been here?"

"Just for three days, why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Well, I need to give you your shots."

"I thought the nurses do that?" I eyed him again not trusting him. The nurses were the ones who were suppose to do that. I know that because my mom is a nurse.

"Not this one. It is really important where you put it so yea."

"Okay….." He walked over to me with the needle in his hand. All of a sudden I felt terrified. That's odd because I have never been scared of needles. He sensed my fright and smiled like he enjoyed it.

After I felt it go in my skin I slowly went back into the darkness like it was eating me. When will be the next time I wake up. Will I ever wake up? Or will it be tomorrow or the next day. What if I slip into a comma and don't wake up till next year?

…………Next Day………

I heard people talking. It sounded like the doctor and some girl. "What if she doesn't wake up like I almost didn't Doc?"

"She will be fine Jessica. You needn't worry." Jessica? Is that really her? She sounds so different if it is.

I sat up and said, "Jess, I have missed you so much. I got up and hugged her. She smelt really good. I can't even place it in words.

"Um, Em how are you?" She looked different too. Her skin was even paler. Her eyes weren't the same brown they were pitch black like the pit I had succumbed to when I went to sleep.

"I'm fine. What about you? And how in the world did you survive that wreck?"

"Oh I wasn't even in the car when it exploded. I had jumped out before it exploded. About the time you flew through the window."

"That explains why it seems you don't even have a scratch on you." I then looked at my skin. It was the same shade as Jessica's was. What have they done? "Doctor what happened to us? We are not the same anymore."

"See, the military needed a new weapon and some scientists have found something that might help. And we tested it out on you two. That shot I gave you was what they found. It is found in a rare plant found in the north. But a single drop can affect you a whole lot." I just gapped at him. The I heard Jess begin to shout.

"How could you do this to me and Em? We are just senseless girls, yet you use us like we are your laboratory mice. Well we won't let you get away with this."

"Jess wait hold up stop yelling. Doc what all does this stuff do to us?"

"It makes you stronger, less vulnerable, faster, better eyesight, some people have had extra advantages."

"What are the disadvantages," Jess asked.

"There is only one and that is bloodlust but we have that problem solved. The scientists have created a shot that will cure that for a week or more." I looked at Jess and she looked back. Maybe this wont be too bad.

"Is there others like us," I asked innocently.

"Yes, there is and they are located at this hospital." I felt a smile forming on my face. Maybe I was enjoying myself too much.

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure. Actually I wanted you to meet someone anyways."

"Really, where is he or she?"

"He should be here soon….." The doctor zoned out when I seen the door open in my peripheral vision. I turned toward the door and there was a really hot guy standing there. He had really dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and he was tall. Then the doctor spoke up, "There he is!"

"Hey Doc," the dreamy guy said in his wonderful voice.

"Hey Mikey, how are you on this fine evening," the doctor asked the guy. So his name is Mikey? I like that name.

"I'm good."

"That's nice to here. This is Em. She is like you."

"Hi," I mumbled to shy to speak up.

"Hello Em. I hope you are as good today as I am."


End file.
